bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Walker
: "I got to hand it to you, Rayne. You got a lot of people fooled, but, see, I know the truth. I know what you really are...because I now know what it's like. We're the same now, you and me. I know how it is walking around with great thirst inside you. It's just to bad you won't do, and never did, the right thing and kill yourself. I'm gonna...as soon as I'm done with you. Two last good deeds -- killing you...and killing myself." Eric Walker was a dangerous vampire hunter with a deadly hatred for all vampires and other supernaturals, whose brutal methods and violent crusade against even benevolent supernaturals often put him at odds with Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel, even going as far as hunting them for sport. In a cruel twist of fate, Eric was eventually himself turned into a vampire by a particularly old vampire who has a grudge against Mia. Later, Eric was subsequently killed like one while hunting Sidney, who dicapitated Eric with a razor wire, killing him. Eric now resides in Purgatory. History Early Life Before becoming a hunter, Eric was an average Joe. But one night, when he was barely 18 years old, a vampire broke into his house and abducted his sister. Trying to save her, Eric grabbed his dads gun and shot the vampire, but the vampire struck back, flung Eric across a room and knocked him out. Not being able to explain what happened to his parents, Eric ran away from home, learned how to fight, hunt, and kill vampires, and tracked down the vampire who had taken his sister. He killed it, and his sister, who had been turned, marking the beginning of his hatred for the undead. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Pending. Personality Pending. Powers and Abilities Eric displayed great hunting skills and fighting capabilities as a hunter. Even Nigel described him as "a real good hunter". When he became a vampire, not only did those remained unchanged but they were increased. * Weaponry - As an experienced hunter, Eric was extremely skilled in the use of numerous firearms, blades and explosives. * Combat Skills - Eric was a very proficient combatant, capable of matching both Nigel, Mia, and even Rayne in a fight. * Super Strength - After being turned into a Vampire, Eric possessed incredible strength. He was able to quickly overpower Nigel and Mia, slaughter other Vampires by ripping off their heads with his bare hands and killed Kubrick by punching through his torso. * Super Speed - As a Vampire, Eric possessed speed superior to that of any human. * Super Senses - As a Vampire, Eric had superior senses of smell, hearing and sight, so much so that he could see clearly in pitch blackness. * Invulnerability - Following his transformation, Eric became immune to most conventional weaponry and could only be killed by decapitation. * Super Agility - As a Vampire, Eric possessed agility far superior than that of any human. Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased